Now I Feel
by aude key
Summary: Patricia likes Eddie and vice-versa but they never tell each other. Will their feeling so strong bring them together or pull them away? Here is a Peddie one shot that I'll continue if there are comments! It's rated T to be safe I'm not quite sure where it will lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a quick preview I hope you like!**

**disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis (but I wish)**

_Patricia's thoughts_

Before, life was easy. Before as in last week, I hated Eddie and didn't care about much at all. Now I just can't stop thinking about him, about love and about my controversial feeling about that

slime ball. I don't know if i want to date him or want to hit him. Does anyone know where this problem even came from? I don't know /p

anything about love, to be honest it scares the shit out of me.

But even-thought I try as hard as I can it gives nothing he's still on my mind. Sometimes I surprise myself wishing Eddie's around the corner but when he is I is wrong with me?

Can't I be strong like before? But I wont say anything it can and will be held against me, for now no one is to be trusted. Patricia and love should never be associated.


	2. Chapter 2 Deep in thoughts

**The first chapter starts a couple weeks after Eddie's arrival.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Anubis or it's characters.**

_Eddie's thoughts _

"Weasel" That the only thing she says to me now. I almost miss her yacking. I've been I in love before but never this bad. I have never fell for girl like, I am usually

bombarded by girl's,not here thought. She's not the classic "Eddie girlfriend" and I seriously doubt she will ever have any interest, sadly. I have a little experience with

love, but this is different I can't determine what being with her would be like, I just know it is right. I can't imagine kissing her, but I want to so bad.

Anyway she will never like me the same way I like, I know she wouldn't fall for an American. I want to tell her I like her but what are the chances she likes me back? Like

zero? I am not going to humiliate myself like that and show my weakness that easily. Anything you say in Hi-school can be be held against you, so I'll say nothing to no

one and I will be safe.

(...)

(Eddie's POV)

"Eddie? Are you Ok ?" ,says Fabian after leaving class.

"Me?...Pff..I'm fine. why not hun?", I answered awfully covering up that something was on my mind.

'' Just that you seemed to be paying way to much attention to the teacher's blabber, more than I! Are you sure your fine?", insists Fabian.

I was just about to spill the beans about Patricia, but thankfully he got pull away by hyperactive Alfie.

**I know it isn't much action, but I don't want to rush thing. And sory for it being incredibly short. I will try to update it tonight, but I can't promise a miracle because I can only use the laptop and it's keyboard sticks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I CAN IMPROVE. **


	3. Chapter 3 The One That Got Away?

**Please review pretty please**

**disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Patricia's thoughts_

Just my luck, as I turned the corner after English class there was Eddie oddly staring in down the opposite hall. He looked like he was thinking about something awfully

painful. He's not the only one to have problems. My problem has to stay silent, because Patricia doesn't ''love''. Now I can't believe it, but I regret building that wall.

Eddies isn't my only problem Sibuna is harder now that there is more at stake. I hesitated before finally deciding to walk up to Eddie and hint my interest. But, I never got

the chance and it was probably my only jump of courage for a long time. I was walking towards him I got pulled in a class by a hand, before I knew it I was assisting to a

heated debate. Fabian and Nina were arguing about the safety of the next visit to the tunnels, I wasn't quite listening I'm very distracted this days. Sometimes I 'd even

prefer a teachers speech on education then my own thoughts swarming in my head like nasty black flies. I've got it bad.

(...)

_Patricia's POV_

''Patricia. Pat...Tricia, are you there? I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you day dreaming...it kinda weird you haven't said anything yet. Is this about Eddie?..'' ask Amber.

'' Shut up Amber!'' I replied a little to rapidly. and I stormed out leaving Amber hypothesizing about my odd behaver, I was careless. _This _ can't leak out.

As I rush to class I obviously have to bump right in to my_ favorite subject of thought _.

'' You again'' I managed to say.

'_'Me again!? _you haven't spoke or even looked at me for the past week! Do you really hate my that much yacker?''fights back Eddie.

''Shut up Weasel'' I replied as I ran away.

''No wait up Patricia.''

''Get out of my face Eddie.'' I said even thought all I want is to be closer to it.

_Eddie's POV_

''But Yacker... I like you...'' I said but it was to late she was already gone. I was alone in the bare hallway wishing that she could be in my arms now and for ever.

**I hope you enjoyed please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 One Last Chance?

**hi I was about to wright a new chapter when I** **saw that this chapter was wrong and not wha it should of been , good thing I saved the original so here we go it will make way ,more sense **

**Hi I thank you for following , by the way i'm french too (canadien though) Merci d'etre là à me suivre!**

**disclaimer : dont own it**

''I knew it!... Yeah Peddie!'' squealed Amber.

She was hiding behind a wall and heard everything though it wasn't much but Eddies revelation was pretty juicy.

Patricia POV

(...)In class

''Patricia..are you ok!?''Joy asked as they receive a pop quiz at the last period.

''You haven't complained yet..that really not like you, as your BFF I have the duty to find out what's wrong, you know.'' she insists with out getting any reaction what so ever.

(...) after class

As they all made way towards the houses when something clicks in Joy's head. understands what wrong with her friend.

''Ok back up a sec... their is something! You haven't talked since this morning, you didn't insult_ anyone_ today not even Eddie. He even gave you great opportunities to and Eddie looked at you nine times jurying the pop quiz and you just looked at him for the fifth time in less then ten minutes!'' after saying all that Joy suddenly understands what wrong with her friend.

''Oh Patricia you know you can trust me, it pretty clear he likes you too by the way.'' said Joy in a way that reminded me why we were friends.

I didn't need to explain she already knew everything I was dealing with now.

Eddies POV

I've already asked my ''father'' in three days I'm back home to the Americas, no more ice cold Patricia for me, I won't have to suffer every time she walks by and knowing that it will never be, though I will miss the British insults.

''Oh hi Eddie, long day?'' Joyfully says Trudy as I enter the house.

''Ya I guess'' _sorry not in the mood to talk you see, reflecting on my existence here!_

''Ok then...Patricia is in the kitchen, just to let you know''she said walking away and giving me a wink.

How does she know I have a thing for yacker am I that obvious? You know waht the hect I'm leaving soon I could give her one last chance and hint to her my feelings. But no need for that as I walked in the room colliding with her and we instantaneously kissed.

The start was unclear I'm not quite sure who went first but I'm quite sure of how it ended, liked a bell that rings to remind us that it can't be _that_ easy.

''Peddie!'' Amber screamed from behind the door, that was are bell.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Dont speak, kiss

**Sony end of year exams and life delayed me. **

**disclaimer i dont own anubis**

Patricias POV

I was going to run, we were going to run. but something strange happened together we stayed put. We became strong, amplified to help our cause.

(...)

"Everybody look, look, we have a new Couple!" Amber screams threw

the house .

Eddie and Patricia stayed put for a few seconds accepting the fact that they are a couple, then they realized that they had a lot of talking to do. So they awkwardly walked away from their class mates hoping to talk outside. But who knew that it was so hard to sort thing out when you just kissed you crush. Kissing is way easier.

"Eddie...EDdie'' says Patricia before a second kiss.

-SLAP-

"what was that for!" squeals Eddie smoothing his jaw.

"Thats for not warning me of the kiss Weasel " answers Patricia.

"are you angry or not cause I really cant tell" ask Eddie.

" With we are really doing this dating thing you better find out." Says Patricia and that was the end of the talk, neither of them cared talking wasn' t their thing insulting and kissing was more like it.

**I know its not greats at all but writing exams stole my every once of inspiration.**


	6. Chapter 6 Do you want more peddie

Hi , I didn't realy finish this fic because im writing a fic on BHH but if you want more review and tell me i got a new key board so their will be much less mistakes

-Aude


	7. Chapter 7 questionning

**Disclaimer: I don' t own the show house of Anubis our it's content **

**Hi I hope this will satisfy a little all the Peddie lovers out their By the way they wont be any more pov in this since they are together**

For a dark sarcastic person this much happiness was way to much the kiss just pushed Patricia to a too happy place, at least Eddie was in over load too, but the kiss was amazing.

(...) In Eddies dorm after the kiss

''woah! I've never seen Patricia that happy. Tell me Oh great Eddie how did you get the girl?''said Fabian finishing his statement with sarcasm.

''Do you mean to say that I made _her_ Happy?!'' Answered Eddie with a pinch of pride in his voice ignoring the joke.

''Yes, she was glowing like a firefly behind!'' he precisest awkwardly laughing.

At least Fabian's laughter went under the radar since Eddie had already zone out. Lying facing the sealing he thought about how he could impress his girl, that thought triggered many other like Does she really like me how will we act in public etc.. As those questions shot threw is mind he slowly remembered something He was scheduled to leave in two days! No way after what just happened between he and a certain special someone. As that realization sunk in he rose for his bed and bolted toward the main exit. It was chilly outside even though it was only five thirty, Eddie had to run to catch before he left school for the arrived just in time to see his father locking the doors.

''Dad,...dad'' He managed to say will gasping for air.

''Well Edison what a nice surprise! what bring you here in such a hurry?'' asked

''You know dad I think I want to stay here''answered Eddie

''Are you quite sure son, yesterday you seemed very eager to go back to the US.

''No I'm sure .'' he replied. In other circumstances that answer would of been worthy of an inquiry but could only think about the fact that his son had called him Dad.

(...) back at the house

Eddie arrived just in time for supper. He sat kiddy-corner from Patricia but didn't say a word all meal. When he got up to ring back his plate Patricia slid to him.

''we need to talk.. Now'' she whispered beside him, they both had noticed the way everyone was staring at them all meal long and on top of that they had a lot of questions for each other.

**Oh no will they stick together and be strong in front of their challenge of a high school relationship on will day crumble because of miscommunication! Nah thay will survive but thing could get interesting BUT i wont update if I dont get at least two reviews**

**REVIEW**


End file.
